Told You So
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]John CenaDawn Marie. Dawn and John get stuck together in the middle of nowhere. The problem: they can't stand each other. What do they do?


Challenge::  
  
The idea is that four friends are in a car together, the situation is completely up to you... but the male/female pairing to be focused on do not get along. While on a deserted road, the car breaks down. The secondary pairing, whoever you would like that to be, walks off to get help at the nearest gas station that was nearly ten miles away. That leaves your pairing in for an interesting time, trying to fix the car... among other things! Be imaginative and make this as fun as you want.  
  
Choose your main "Get Fixed" pairing from below:  
  
The Rock-Dawn Marie, Steph McMahon, Trish Stratus  
  
Steve Austin-Lita, Ivory, Victoria  
  
Chris Jericho-Victoria, Molly, Stacy, Lita  
  
Randy Orton-Stacy, Victoria, Dawn Marie  
  
John Cena-Trish Stratus, Stacy, Dawn Marie  
  
RVD- Molly, Lita, Trish  
  
Charlie Haas-Molly, Lilian, Dawn Marie  
  
Anyhow... e-mail all entries to either hopefalls2003@yahoo.com or jen@unheard- melodies.com . Have all entries in my May 1st! Put "Get Fixed" as the subject in the e-mail and you MUST title your submission... I hope to make this challenge as successful as the last one was!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story. They all own themselves. This is jusrt a response to the challenge posted above. Pairings: John Cena/Dawn Marie, Randy Orton/Stacy Keibler Rating: PG-13  
  
*~ Told You So ~*  
  
"It's not my fault you can't listen to directions!"  
  
"Well, it's not my fault you can't give directions!"  
  
"Guys, stop with the arguing. I'm getting a headache, and I have no aspirin."  
  
"Sorry Stace," Dawn Marie began, giving her best friend Stacy Keibler a small smile before she continued. "But, this numbnut here can't seem to listen when directions are being given to him."  
  
John Cena scowled over at Dawn, then looked in the rearview mirror at the two people in the backseat - Stacy and her boyfriend, Randy Orton. "I'm sorry about your headache, Stacy," He apologized. "I would take you to the store to buy some aspirin... but I don't know where we are." He pointed out, looking accusingly at Dawn.  
  
Dawn opened her mouth to argue, but she was cut off by Randy clearing his throat. "Why doesn't someone just call for directions with their cell phone?"  
  
Both Dawn and John pondered the thought. Dawn quickly looked into her purse for her phone, while John dug through his pockets for his.  
  
"Fuck," John cursed quietly.  
  
"What?" Stacy asked, placing her hand on her forehead.  
  
"I don't have my phone... I must've left it at the hotel."  
  
"Shit, I don't have mine either," Dawn replied, a look of disbelief on her face. "I *never* forget my phone, I can't believe I don't have it."  
  
Suddenly, the car made weird chugging noise, and smoke started coming out from under the hood. John quickly stopped the car, and the four climbed out.  
  
"Perfect. Just fucking perfect."  
  
"Dawn, stop your whining. We all know you've never touched a car unless you're climing in the back to be chauferred around. So, just sit down and shut up while I try to get this thing started again."  
  
Ignoring the scowl Dawn sent him, John walked past her and over to the front of the car, followed by Randy. Dawn did as John had said and sat down on the ground about ten feet from the car, and Stacy sat down next to her.  
  
"Stace, you okay?" Dawn asked as she noticed the look on her blonde friend's face.  
  
Stacy nodded. "Yeah, just a little headache. I'll be fine."  
  
"Damn, this car's fucked," Randy pointed out, walking over to the girls. "We're gonna need to get to a phone and call for some help."  
  
"Okay, let's go," Dawn said, standing up.  
  
"Wait... we can't all go. John knows more about cars than I do, so he's gonna stay. Dawn, you can stay with him."  
  
"Me?" Dawn questioned incredulously.  
  
"Her?" John asked. "Stacy can stay with me."  
  
"No, Stacy's going with me. Besides, Dawn, you have high heels on. You wouldn't be able to make it very far in those things."  
  
Dawn gave Randy a pleading look. It was obvious that she didn't want to stay with John. And from what she could tell, the feeling was mutual.  
  
"We'll be back as soon as possible. Dawn, try to help John out as much as possible."  
  
Dawn grumbled a response and watched Stacy and Randy walk away, hand in hand. Once they were gone, she turned her attention back to John, who was working on the car. She slowly made her way over to him. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"'Cause I'm sure you could help me and all," John retorted, not even looking up.  
  
"Look, I was just trying to be nice. Don't be an asshole to me just because *you* got us lost."  
  
"I didn't get us lost!" He yelled back. "I asked you where we were going, and you said where to go. But, your directions made no sense."  
  
"You went in the opposite direction of what I told you!"  
  
"Because you can't give directions right!"  
  
Dawn sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "I give up. I don't even know why in the hell I'm arguing with you. You're such a little kid."  
  
"Well, if you're arguing with me, that makes you a little kid too."  
  
"Whatever," Dawn mumbled, sitting down in front of the car. "Just get the freakin' thing fixed so we can get out of here. I don't really want to be stuck with you."  
  
"I don't particularly want to be stuck with you either, sweetheart."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Think they're killing each other yet?" Stacy questioned as she blocked her eyes from the sun shining down on her. Randy shrugged. "I'm sure they're on their way to killing each other, but they're probably just arguing like two-year-olds right now."  
  
"Do you have any idea where this store we're supposed to be going to is?"  
  
"About ten miles that way," Randy explained, pointing east.  
  
"Ten miles? And why did I have to come?"  
  
"Because... if we're stuck in this situation, we might as well make the best of it. I don't want to walk by myself... and John has to stay and try to work on the car. Plus, I love Dawn dearly, but if she were to come with me, all I'd hear about was how much of an ass John is, or how much her feet hurt from walking so much."  
  
"You've got a point," Stacy admitted. "But, knowing those two, they'll both kill each other before we get back with help."  
  
"I dunno about that," Randy replied, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Randy, what are you thinking?"  
  
"Well, Dawn and John supposedly hate each other, but I think that they just don't want to admit the truth." "Oh? And what is the truth?"  
  
"They like each other. Come on, they go out of their way to argue and fight with each other. Who does all that just because they hate someone? And don't even tell me that you've never thought about the two of them hooking up." "Well, yeah, I have. I mean, Dawn's my best friend, and I want her to be happy, but I don't know if John's the person to make her happy. They fight nonstop... they're the reason I have my headache."  
  
Laughing at the pouty look on her face, Randy took a step forward and placed a small kiss on Stacy's forehead, then her lips. "Don't worry about them, baby, I'm sure everything will be fine. Knowing them, they'll be having sex in the car when we get back."  
  
"I don't know if I want to see that."  
  
Chuckling, Randy wrapped his arm around Stacy's shoulders and continued walking.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Are you almost done?" Dawn questioned, a slight whine in her voice.  
  
"You asked me that same question five minutes ago... now, do you *really* think I'm done?" John asked, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the bored look on Dawn's face.  
  
"No," Dawn replied quietly.  
  
"Alright. Now stop asking me."  
  
"Well, I'm bored."  
  
"Do you think I care?" John shot back, causing Dawn to jump slightly. "I'm trying to fix this damn car, and all I hear every five minutes is 'Are you almost done?' I'm fucking tired of it. Either help me or shut up."  
  
Taken aback, Dawn didn't know what to do. John had always seemed annoyed by her, but now he seemed really angry. Pulling herself off the ground, she walked over to John's side and watched carefully as he messed around with different parts of the car.  
  
"What do you want?" John questioned, watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Dawn shrugged, causing her brown hair to bounce up and fall back down onto her shoulders. "I... uh... thought maybe I could help you."  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"  
  
"Honestly? No. But, I'm just trying to be nice."  
  
"Well, if you don't know what you're doing, you're not going to be much help."  
  
"Whatever. I'm just trying to be helpful. I know you don't wanna be stuck here with me, and I don't wanna be here with you either, but us bickering isn't going to do anything."  
  
"I wouldn't have to bicker with you if you'd just be quiet and let me work."  
  
"Fine, if that's what you want. I'll just leave you alone."  
  
"Good," John responded, focusing his attention back on the car. He had half- expected Dawn to say something else, but when she didn't, he got curious and looked up, searching her.  
  
He didn't see her, but he shrugged it off, realizing that there was *finally* peace and quiet.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Stace, just another couple miles."  
  
"Randy, not to complain, but I'm tired as hell."  
  
Smiling, Randy scooped Stacy up in his arms as he continued walking. "You know, you're lucky you only weigh about five pounds, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do this."  
  
"I can walk," Stacy pointed out. "I'm just tired."  
  
"I can carry you for a while. Don't worry about it. So, what do you think John and Dawn are doing right about now?"  
  
Thinking about it for a moment, Stacy responded, "Knowing them, John's trying to work on the car, and Dawn keeps bugging him about if he's almost done. You know what I noticed about them?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, John usually never gets angry. About *anything*. But, when he's around Dawn, all she has to do is look at him and he gets mad. Same for Dawn."  
  
"I'm telling you," Randy began. "They like each other. If they seriously hated each other, they wouldn't go to all this trouble to bug each other."  
  
"If you're right, then they're just a couple little kids. I mean, who really does that? If they like each other, they should act like adults and just tell each other."  
  
"Why should they? We didn't." Randy pointed out, with a small grin playing at his lips.  
  
"Yeah, but, we didn't act like them.  
  
"No, we just told our best friends, who just happened to be John and Dawn, and they got us together. Maybe that's what we should do for them."  
  
"I guess, but we're like seven miles from them, and knowing them when they're together, they're just about ready to kill each other. So, when we get back, they're either going to dead or all over each other."  
  
"Hm... well, which would we rather see?"  
  
Laughing, Stacy shrugged. "Well, I don't want either of them dead, but I'm not sure I want to see them all over each other either."  
  
"Maybe they'll find some middle ground before we get back," Randy suggested.  
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Taking a small break from working on the car, John wiped sweat from his forehead as he took the last sip of his nearly empty bottle water before tossing it to the side. He took a long look at his surroundings. It was very sunny, and there were a bunch of trees around them, but he couldn't recognize the place for the life of him. Damn Dawn for not knowing what she was doing.  
  
"Dawn," John said quietly, noticing the tiny brunette was nowhere to be seen. As happy as he was for the quiet, Dawn had been gone for over thirty minutes, and as far as he knew, she had no idea where she was either. Sighing, John looked up at the sky, noticing how part of the sky was starting to turn dark gray, indicating that a storm was probably near. Great. First, it's hot and sunny, then rain. "Maybe I should go find Dawn." He spoke to himself. As much as the girl irritated him, he didn't want her to get stuck in the rain.  
  
He started to slowly walk in the direction he'd last seen Dawn walking. Walking through a maze of trees, he wasn't if sure if he'd be able to find Dawn. All the trees looked the same, so there was nothing to distinguish one path from another. "Dawn!" He called out, keeping his eyes open, looking for any site of the brunette woman. "Dawn, where are you?"  
  
There was still no response, and for some reason, John was starting to get worried. He had never imagined himself worrying about Dawn Marie. The woman got on his last nerve, and half the time, he wanted to strangle her. But, then there were other times. It amazed him how much he and Dawn had hung out for two people he hated each other. Since John and Randy were best friends, and Stacy and Dawn were best friends, and Stacy and Randy were dating, the four of them had hung out many times. Randy had told John before that maybe he should try to get along with Dawn more, but it just didn't seem possible. Dawn wasn't an easy person to get along with. Every conversation they had ended up in a fight somehow, usually over the stupidest things. Half the time, John had regretted it afterwards, because he had usually said some pretty harsh things. Of course, Dawn had always said them back, but John hadn't been raised to be as rude as he always was to Dawn. He just couldn't seem to help it. Maybe it was because if he wasn't rude to her, he'd have to be nice, and that would end up in him admiting feelings that he didn't want to admit.  
  
Shaking the thoughts from his head, John concentrated on finding Dawn. It had started to lightly rain, and he had a feeling that the rain would be getting heavier soon enough. Just as he was about to call out to try to get Dawn's attention, he was stopped by a small whimpering sound. It sounded like it was pretty close, and it sounded familiar. He followed the sound, until he found Dawn. She was sitting on the ground, holding onto her ankle.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
Looking up, Dawn sniffled slightly.  
  
"What happened to you?" John asked, kneeling down next to her.  
  
"Like you care," Dawn retorted, pulling away as John tried to place his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"If you're hurt, I have to get you back to the car. It's going to start raining harder soon. Now, what did you do?"  
  
"I hurt my ankle," Dawn explained, wincing in pain. "I was walking, and I tripped on something and fell. I tried to get back up, but I couldn't stand on my ankle."  
  
"Come here, I'll get you back to the car," John said, attempting to pick Dawn up.  
  
Squirming out of his arms, Dawn shook her head. "Don't pretend to care about me, John," She said, her voice cold. "I don't need your sympathy. I'll just sit here until Randy and Stacy get back."  
  
"They won't be back for a while," John argued. "Would you just chill out and let me get you back to the car? I'm not letting you stay here and get sick on top of hurting your ankle."  
  
Dawn started to mumble a protest, but was stopped by John scooping her up in his arms as he started walking back towards the car.  
  
"John, put me down!"  
  
"No. Dawn, just chill out. You can't walk on your ankle, and it'll be faster if I carry you."  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest as she sighed, Dawn closed her eyes and let the light rain hit her face.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Here we are," Randy pointed out, setting Stacy back down on her feet.  
  
"Good, let's get someone to come help us with the car."  
  
Randy nodded and walked toward the gas station, pulling Stacy along with him. Once inside, he walked to an old gray-haired man behind a counter. "Excuse me sir, my car broke down about ten miles back, and me and my girlfriend left our friends back there, and we wondering if we could get some help."  
  
"Um... I think there's someone in the back with a tow truck. Just a sec."  
  
Randy and Stacy stood quietly, waiting for the man to return. When he did, he had another, younger man with him. "Okay, do you guys know where your car is?" He questioned, putting a baseball cap on his head.  
  
Randy and Stacy nodded. "Yeah, it's about ten miles back. We'll show you where it is."  
  
"Alright, come on," The man, whose nametag said Brian, told them. The two followed him out to his truck, and climbed in.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"How's your ankle feel?" John asked, sitting in the backseat of the car with Dawn. She just shrugged. "Dawn, I'm just asking you a simple question. Answer me."  
  
"It's fine," She lied, gritting her teeth as she tried to move her ankle to prove it to John.  
  
"Stop," John ordered, lightly taking hold of her leg to keep it in place. "You're going to hurt it more that way."  
  
"Why do you even care? You never cared about anything I did before."  
  
"You don't know that," John mumbled, looking out the car window as he watched the rain fall, now heavier and faster than before. The sky was completely dark and there was lightning streaking across the sky every five seconds.  
  
"What did you say?" Dawn questioned, watching John carefully.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay. Randy and Stacy should be here soon."  
  
"John..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why'd you come looking for me?"  
  
Sighing, John shrugged and pulled the rim of his baseball cap over his eyes. "I dunno. It was just so quiet, and you'd been gone for a while. I didn't want anything to happen to you... 'cause, you know, Stacy would've killed me."  
  
"Yeah," Dawn agreed. "Well... uh... thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
There was silence for a few moments before Dawn spoke again. "Um... can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah," John replied, meeting Dawn's eyes.  
  
Quickly breaking the gaze, Dawn continued. "Um... well, I was just wondering... do you hate me?"  
  
"What? No, of course I don't."  
  
"Well, you seem like you do."  
  
"I don't," John said sternly. "Trust me, I don't. What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well," John began again. "Why do you try so hard to annoy me then?"  
  
"I don't exactly try to. I mean, at first, I was just being myself, and you didn't seem to like me, and then I tried being different, and it bugged you more, and I just kind of thought it was funny that I could get under your skin so much... so, I just kept doing it."  
  
"What do you mean I didn't like you? You barely said two words to me. I just assumed that you didn't like me, so I just didn't talk to you."  
  
Sighing, Dawn shook her head. "No, it wasn't that I didn't like you. I just don't talk to people much when I first meet them."  
  
"Oh," John replied, with a shrug. "Well, Randy would always talk to me about how I should be nicer to you, and I thought about it, but then when I saw you, you just seemed so cold to me, that I didn't even try."  
  
"Stacy told me the same thing. If I hadn't thought that you hated me, I would've tried to be nicer. I guess it was all just a big screw up."  
  
"I guess so," John said, meeting Dawn's eyes again. "It's so weird..."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Well, when I first met you, I thought you were gorgeous, and I wanted to get to know you. Then, you seemed bitchy and annoying, so I told myself that I didn't want to get to know you, but I did. Now, I realize that it was all a misunderstanding, and I *still* want to get to know you. It's like, no matter what I did, I always had this weird attraction to you in the back of my mind. Even while I thought you were just about the most annoying person ever."  
  
Laughing, Dawn shrugged. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I always thought you were pretty gorgeous yourself. And, Stacy kept telling me how cool you were, and how I should get to know you. I think she brainwashed me."  
  
"Maybe," John said with a smile. "So, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I dunno," Dawn replied. "All I know is that if Randy and Stacy know about this conversation, we're going to get attacked with 'I told you so's'."  
  
"Good point. Well, they're going to be here soon, but I have to do one thing first."  
  
"What's that?" Dawn asked, a curious look on her face.  
  
Grinning, John pulled himself up and leaned over next to Dawn, lightly pressing his lips to hers. Dawn responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepend the kiss. John lightly bit Dawn's lip, and she replied by opening her mouth so John could enter it with his tongue. He lightly ran his tongue over her teeth before their two tongues met. John moaned lightly against Dawn's mouth, and seconds later, Dawn did the same. The kiss didn't end until they heard a car approaching in the distance. Smiling, John kissed Dawn once more before pulling away and wiping at his lips to get all the lipstick off.  
  
A few moments later, Randy and Stacy were at the car, getting Dawn out and into the truck. Once Dawn was securely in the truck with Stacy, Randy turned to John. "I'm surprised you're both still alive," He commented.  
  
John shrugged. "Yeah, well, it was tough, but we survived."  
  
Shaking his head, Randy turned away and climbed into the truck, missing the wink John sent Dawn before he climbed in right after Randy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
So... I'd love to know what everyone thinks!! ~Nicole~ 


End file.
